Jade Lion
by RENEGADE1357
Summary: Chikvu has some questions about his past. Where did he come from? What happened to his father? Why does he have these strange visions sometimes? Luckily, his family helps him down this path. But to get to any answers, Chikvu and the rest of the Jade Lion wizard guild have some obstacles to face
1. Yin & Yang

_((Everybody loves Fairy Tail. Okay not everybody, but I do. So much, I might as well write a story of it. I actually had some help with this one. An old friend of mine gave me a hand but that's a story for another day. I'm saying it now, some of the character's magic may be basic, more or less, but if you just stick it out with me you might be surprised. One more thing, the main characters' last name is odd in a way. It has a story behind it but I don't want to tell it right just yet so please just be patient))_

 _((Note: This story takes place in Seven, a country in Earthland))_

In the middle of the forest a young man was fast asleep against a tree. This young man was tall, had dark skin and shaggy white hair. He was wearing a half black half dark green jacket with the sleeves torn off. The jacket was open revealing the green lion head shape emblem in the middle of his chest

"Ha..." the boy sighed as he woke up "Morning already? Oh well..."

The boy walked around for a while before a small animal started flying towards him

"Chik!" the small figure cried in a girl's voice

"Huh? Oh, hey Shorty!" the boy smiled

A small light gray cat with wings swooped down and tackled the boy. The feline had bright green eyes and was wearing purple camouflage hoodie with a black skirt. This cat's name was Shorty

Shorty hugged the boy tight and cried "Chikvu! Where have you been?!"

"Shorty I just went for a walk" Chikvu laughed

"You were gone for hours!" Shorty yelled "Since like midnight!"

"Seriously?"

Shorty growled at her friend

"How do you go from sad to angry in two seconds?" Chikvu asked nervously

Shorty climbed on Chikvu's back and let out two large wings "Whatever. Come on everyone's looking for you"

 _((Note: It's obvious Shorty is an Exceed, which of course means Chikvu is a Dragon Slayer. But which Dragon Slayer? You'll find out later in the chapter))_

Without hesitation, Shorty lifted Chikvu into the a soar threw the sky. Chikvu normally isn't a fan a heights but he didn't mind when Shorty was doing the flying. They flew for a short while before they hit a town with a large building in the middle of it. The building had symbol as the one on Chikvu's chest

"Home sweet home" Chikvu smirked

They landed in front of the building and walked inside. The building was full of loud people. Some were just having regular conversations, others were celebrating successful jobs, most were picking fights. This wizard guild was known as Jade Lion. It was founded a little over a decade ago with Chikvu's mother was the guild's master

"This place never changes" Chikvu joked "Hey Shorty, how bout you go find us a job"

"Kay" Shorty smiled and flew off

"And no more stupid pet jobs! If I gotta listen to one more cat lady complain I'm gonna scream" Chikvu complained

"What's wrong with cat ladies?" a girl asked as she walked up behind him

This girl was a little shorter than Chikvu with fiery red hair. She was wearing a leather vest that exposed her stomach and a somewhat short skirt

Chikvu turned around and looked at the girl "Hey Reine. Just getting back?"

"Uhh-huh" Reine nodded "A pretty easy job really"

"Where's your sister?" Chik asked

"Back at our apartment. Speaking of which..." Reine grinned and grabbed his arm "It's my night to cook. Wanna come over tonight?"

Chikvu was looking off to the side with a clueless expression "Hm?"

"Don't act like you didn't hear me" Reine whined

"Hey! I found a job" Shorty said landing on Chikvu's head, holding a piece of paper

"Saved by the tail" Chikvu sighed in relief and took off "Later Reine!"

"Chikvu!" Reine cried out to her friend

 _((Note: Think of Reine kinda like Juvia but instead of a stalker-ish personality, Reine has more of a chaotic one))_

After they reached a safe distance, Chikvu sat down on a bench with Shorty still on his head "Alright let's see what we got. 'Help! A witch of darkness is attacking our home!' A witch? Witches aren't real"

"Tell them that. Someones attacking these people. It's at least worth checking out" Shorty said

Chikvu stood up "Fair enough"

"So when are we going?" a small young boy with black hair asked, walking up

"Hey Rex" Chikvu said "Who are these 'we'?"

"Me, you and Shorty" Rex answered

"You're not coming" Chikvu said bluntly

"Why not?" he asked

"Yeah, why not?" Shorty asked as well

"If there is a witch, not that I'm saying there is, it'll be too dangerous. No way you're coming. If you got hurt I'd never forgive myself" Chikvu said

"You've taken me on jobs before" the young boy said

Chik kneeled to Rex's level "That's why I'm asking you to trust me. Please man. I promise I'll make it up to you. Deal?"

Rex just stood there "..."

"Rex?" Chikvu asked

"...Fine" Rex mumbled

"My man" Chikvu smiled, rustling Rex's hair "Now head on back"

"Right. See ya Chikvu" Rex walked off

Rex was a quiet young man who was always polite but normally kept to himself. Chikvu's mother brought him to the guild a few years back. He has no family that he knows of but he kinda considers Chikvu's mom as his own as well. Excluding Chikvu and his mother, Rex doesn't really talk to anyone. Chikvu and Rex actually bond by going on missions. That's why Rex gets upset when he can't tag along

"Ready to go?" Chikvu asked his partner

"You bet" Shorty answered

Just like before Shorty climbed on Chikvu's back and flew off into the sky. They flew for a short while and came up on a small town. They landed and ask around for the supposed witch. Apparently she showed up a few months ago. She comes, wrecks the place, and takes off. Oddly, she never stole anything or treatened anyone, just destroyed stuf and left. Chikvu and Shorty were soon accompanied by one of townspeople for more information

"Connor right? What's this witch look like anyway?" Chikvu asked

"She's young, much around your age. Admittedly quite beautiful. Long hair as dark as night. Piercing yellow eyes. And she controls darkness" their guess answered

"I see..." Chikvu smirked

"Something wrong?" Connor asked

"Oh nothing. Just stoked" Chikvu said

"Stoked?" Connor asked

Chikvu grinned "Never fought a witch before. Could be fun"

"So now you believe in witches?" Shorty asked smugly

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying if they do exist, it'll be fun to fight one" Chikvu countered

Not even a second after Chikvu's comment, the sky turned completely black

"What the...?" Chikvu and Shorty questioned

"It's her... The witch!" Connor panicked and ran off

"Well this should be fun" Chikvu grinned

Despite the darkness, the duo could clearly see the silhouette of a woman walking over the horizon

"There's our witch. Need any help?" Shorty asked

"I'll be okay. You get somewhere safe and wait for me" Chikvu instructed

"You got it. Be careful Chik" Shorty flew away

Chikvu walked ahead the woman "The way they described you, I had a feeling it was you, Zinnia"

The witch came into view. She was just how Connor described. Beautiful, young, long black hair, and yellow eyes

 _((And like almost every Fairy Tail woman, of course she's got body to spare. Curves, breast, the whole package. I'll let you use your imagination to conclude how sexy or busty you want her. Have fun))_

"Hey Chikvu. What're you doing all the way out here?" Zinnia asked

"Hunting you apparently" Chikvu answered

"Little ol' me? I'm flattered" Zinnia smirked

"Enough. I came all the way out here so the least you can do is put up a fight" Chikvu said

"I think I can do that" Zinnia grinned as shadows surrounded her right hand "Do your worst!"

Chikvu charged at the girl "Mace... of the Earth Dragon!"

Chikvu's right arm got covered in earth while his fist turned into a medieval mace. Zinnia ran up as well and swung and her fist. The collision of attacks caused the ground to break apart. Both opponents were sent flying away from each other. The shockwave was sent all over and damaged the town

"Whoops..." Chikvu noticed as he sat up "That's coming out of my pay"

Zinnia stood up and dusted herself off "Wow Chik. You been working out?"

Chikvu did the same "You know I haven't"

"I know. I just like rubbing in the fact you haven't got any stronger than the last time we fought" she laughed

"Tsk... Whatever"

Chikvu and Zinnia circled each other

"And what's all this about you being a witch? You're evil sure but I wouldn't call you a witch. Not to your face at least" Chikvu smirked

"What are you talking about?" Zinnia asked

"You're terrorizing this town. The people are freaked" Chikvu told her "If I just walked up to one of them and said 'Boo' they'd probably wet themselves"

"There are people here?" she wondered

"You didn't know?"

"No. I thought it was just a abonded town. I mean just look at this place, it's wrecked" Zinnia confessed

"It's wrecked becaused you wrecked it!" Chik yelled

Zinnia put her hands on her hips "No one likes a crybaby Chikvu"

Chikvu facepalmed himself "Ugh!"

"Oh one more thing" Zinnia pointed out

"What?" Chik groaned

"Uppercut of the Shadow God!" Zinnia slugged Chikvu under his chin and sent him into the air

"Chik!" Shorty cried

"Ah..." Chikvu winced "You little... Shards of the Earth Dragon!"

Small sharps shards shot out of Chikvu's fists at Zinnia

"You're so predictable Chik" Zinnia grinned as she turned into shadows and flew threw Chikvu's attack

"Drill!" Chikvu growled and turned his arm into a large drill

Zinnia flew past and appeared behind him. Chikvu quickly turned around and started swingly rapidly. Zinnia did the same so now the tow were locked in midair combat. Every few swings one of them were able to get a hit in but neither would give an inch. They soon landed and continued their assault on each other

"Roar..." they both annouced and took a deep breath

"...of the Earth Dragon!"

"...of the Shadow God!"

Chikvu fired a blast of earth from his mouth. Zinnia did the same with her shadows. The attacks hot each other head on and caused a huge explosion. When the smoked cleared, it was shown Chikvu and Zinnia were blasted a few meters away from each other

"Sword of the Earth Dragon" Chikvu turned his arm into a large sword

Zinnia grinned and created a sword made out of shadows "Shadow Saber"

Without hesitation, the two ran back to each other and started swinging their blades at each other's head. Shorty was standing not too far off with a sad look on her face

"Uhh I think that's enough you two..." Shorty said

Chikvu and Zinnia and kept swinging at each. Every second revealing a new gash on them

"Seriously that's enough. Stop!" the cat pleaded

Chikvu's sword got covered in green energy and he flew forward "ZINNIA!"

Zinnia's shadow sword erupted like black fire and she flew ahead as well "CHIKVU!"

"Be that way then. I was hoping I wouldn't have to play this card" Shorty growled and took a deep breath "STOP OR I'M TELLING MOM!"

"Huh?!" Chikvu and Zinnia gasped

Those seemed to be the right words because Chikvu quickly shoved the sword in the ground to stop himself. Zinnia got rid of her weapon and tried to skid to a stop but ended up crashing into the Dragon Slayer causing them both to hit the ground

Shorty walked up "You okay?"

"No I'm not okay!" Zinnia yelled "That's a low move Shorty, blackmailing us like that!"

Chikvu pushed the God Slayer off of himself "Yeah what's with that?!"

Shorty just laughed "Come on let's go home. I'm hungry"

"You're always hungry" Chik and Zinnia said as they started walking

"Uhh Shorty... you're not gonna tell mom about this right?" Zinnia asked

"I could forget it... if I can have your desert for the next week" Shorty bargained

"What?!" Zinnia gasped "Fine..."

 _((Fot those thinking to themselves "WTF", this is my little surprise for everyone. Chikvu and Zinnia are siblings. And the reason Shorty said "mom" instead of "your mom" is because all three were raised by the same family. So even though she's an Exceed, the guild's master, aka Chik and Zinnia's mother, considers Shorty as her own as well. I like the idea of that and if you don't you can stop right here. I don't really care. With that aside, here's my first chapter of my Fairy Tail story. I'm not sure how far I'm gonna go with this but I guess we'll find out. Questions, comments, and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))_


	2. Falconers

_((I felt like I could've done better on the first chapter, but I'd like to point out that this is the first story that I'm not working alone on. There's only like three of us and we argue about the story a lot so every now and then it'll get confusing but I'll do my best to explain things when we get to that point. So hopefully you'll stick with me))_

 _((Quick Recap: Chikvu, the Earth Dragon Slayer, traveled to far town with his Exceed partner Shorty on a job to kill a witch. But the witch turned out to be Chikvu's sister, Zinnia))_

Chikvu, Shorty, and Zinnia walked back into the Jade Lion guild with disappointed faces

Rex walked up to them "What's with you guys?"

"That 'witch' we went to go fight was just Zinnia" Chikvu grumbled

"And after the people found out Zinnia was just a normal mean girl going around destroying stuff they ran us out of town" Shorty added

"Sounds... interesting" Rex shrugged

"I was just using the area to train. No one told me there was a town there" Zinnia shrugged

"You really are a witch" Chikvu deadpanned

Shorty and Zinnia walked off and Chikvu sat down on the staircase. Rex sat next to him and handed him a drink from the bar

"Your siblings are weird" Rex said

"Yeah" Chikvu laughed "But they're family so what can I do?"

"Hopefully you'll love your sisters and leave it at that" a mature woman's voice said from behind them

Rex turned around "Hello Master"

Chikvu leaned back and looked up "Hey mom"

This woman was Leigh. She was tall, skinny, had long black, a kind smile, and was wearing a white dress. She had a light green Jade Lion symbol was on her left thigh

 _((Allow me to explain. Zinnia is the only one related to Leigh by blood. Chikvu and Shorty are adopted. Also, there is a story of why Chikvu has a female Exceed instead of a boy one but that's a story for another day))_

Chikvu stood up to make room for his mother

"Master, I know Zinnia's your daughter, but how did Chikvu and Shorty become your family?" Rex asked

Leigh sat down next to the young man and smiled "Wow that takes me back... It was years ago. Over a decade actually. I had a weakness for animals and I was following this beautiful bird I had seen flying by. I must've follwed it for miles when I came across a little boy passed out in the middle of the forest. If that wasn't enough he was holding a small animal like he was protecting it from something that just attacked them. I brought them back to my home, treated their wounds, fed them and introduced them to the rest of my family. There was a scare here and there but that boy saved my family from someone horrible. Afterwards he said he had to leave. Something about keeping a promise to someone. But something in me told me to keep that boy from leaving. I didn't know what it was but I'm glad I listened to it. I asked the boy and his animal friend to be apart of my family. It took some convincing but they finally said yes. And just like that my husband and I adopted them and we got two more members of the family. And those two were the Chikvu and Shorty you know today"

"Wow..." Rex mumbled

"I always loved that story" Chikvu said leaning against the stairs

"Me too" both Shorty and Zinnia said sitting behind them

"It's a nice story and all but the best thing is that Chik STILL can't pronounce our name right" Zinnia smirked

"What are you talking about?" Chikvu glared at his sister "Of course I can"

"Say it" Zinnia taunted

"Falconer" Chikvu said

Zinnia laughed while Leigh giggled. Chikvu and Shorty looked at each other and shrugged

"Whatever..." Chikvu grumbled and turned away blushing

Zinnia jumped over the railing and put her arm around Chikvu's neck "Calm down Chik, I'm just messing with you"

Chikvu brushed her off

"Why are you so upset Chikvu?" Leigh asked

"Could it be that he can't find... this?" Zinnia grinned and pulled out a necklace from her pocket

The necklace had a large sharp animal tooth with a single bead on each side on it

"I've been looking everywhere for that!" Chikvu yelled

"Where'd you get that?" Shorty asked

"I took it form Chik's room last night" Zinnia answered

"Hand it over!" Chikvu demanded

"What's the magic word?" Zinnia asked putting the necklace behind her back

"Die?" Chikvu said making his arm a sword

Zinnia smirked and made a sword made out shadows. WIthout hesitation the two went to finish what they started back in the town. They didn't notice but they were making a large mess in the guild hall

"Chikvu and Zinnia are fighting again!" a large man panicked and took off

Chikvu and Zinnia were two of Jade Lion's strongest mages so a lot of people ran away when the fight came towards them. Everything around the two siblings began to be get hacked into pieces

"Those two will never change" Shorty smiled

Leigh stood up and started walking towards her children with a straight face and shadows covering her eyes

"Uh oh..." Shorty shook

Chikvu and Zinnia's clashed again and now they were trying to push each other back. Leigh stepped up and snapped her fingers. Just like that, an earthquake shook the whole town causing the two to stop fighting

"Are you done?" Leigh asked

Chikvu smiled nervously "Yes ma'am!"

Zinnia did the same "Of course! Here's your necklace back Chik. I apologize for taking it"

The two siblings hugged each other like they were best friends. Leigh glared at them with her glowing green eyes

Leigh suddenly smiled like normal "That's good. Now clean this place up please. We're going home soon"

"Okay!" the two said

Leigh walked upstairs and Rex followed her. Chikvu and ZInnia let go of each other and let out a sigh of relief with sweat on their foreheads

"I thought we were dead..." Zinnia sighed

"Yeah... I love that woman but damn she scary" Chikvu added

"Isn't that how a mother should to be?" Shorty asked

"True..." Chikvu and Zinnia said looking at each other and laughing

By nightfall the siblings cleaned up their mess the family left the guild and returned to their home

Chikvu walked in the house first with Shorty "So who's night is it to cook?"

"Not yours I hope" Zinnia smirked and bumped into Chikvu who stopped walking "What's with you?"

"Chikvu?" Leigh asked

"Who the hell are you?!" Chikvu yelled

The silhouette of a man was sitting on the couch in the living room

Chikvu turned his arm into a mace "I asked you a question! Don't make me ask again!"

The man smirked and stood up into the light "That's some pretty strong language Chikvu"

The man was tall and very muscular. His hair was bitch black. He was wearing an dark red jacket with the sleeves torn off. A red Jade Lion symbol was in the middle of his right arm

Chikvu gasped and put his weapon away "You're..."

"Xero...?" Leigh asked

Zinnia suddenly started crying "Daddy?"

"I'm back" Xero smiled

 _((I like how this chapter turned out but I can still do better. Next time I'll introduce some more of the Jade Lion family. With that being said, I'm outta here. Questions, comments, and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))_


	3. Serpent Fang

_((Quick Recap: Xero, Leigh's husband makes shows up after being gone for some time. Now the Falconers are looking for some answers))_

The family sat on the cough in silence

"Isn't anyone gonna say anything?" Xero asked

"What's there to say?" Chikvu glared "You were gone. For years"

"Chikvu please..." Leigh mumbled

Chikvu sighed and walked out of the room

"Should I talk to him?" Xero worried

"He'll be fine. Dad, we have to know. Where were you all this time?" Zinnia asked

"I was a prisoner. I got careless on my last job and someone baited me into a trap byu a dark guild" Xero explained "They kept me there for all this time. They wanted information about us"

"What's so special about 'us'?" Shorty asked

"I don't know. They just kept asking the basics. Strengths, weaknesses, stuff like that" Xero said "But... they seemed really interested about one of us"

"Who?" Leigh asked

"Chikvu. They wanted to know everything about him. Where he came from. When he joined our family. How strong he was. Everything"

"And did you tell them?" Chikvu asked walking back in the room

"Not a damn thing" Xero answered "Why? Should I have?"

Chikvu started getting angry

"I think they were trying to comfirm something. Like they knew something. Something we don't" Xero stood up and walked over to Chik "Be honest with me. Man to man. Is there something you're hiding from us?"

"Like what?!" Chikvu yelled

"You tell me!" Xero glared

The two looked stared each other down looking fight they were about to start an all-out brawl

"That's enough both of you!" Leigh snapped "Please let's just get some sleep. We can talk about this tomorrow"

Feeling fed up Chikvu stormed off into his room followed by Shorty

"Guess that's my cue" Zinnia said kissing her parents on the cheek and walking to her room "Night"

"Goodnight" Leigh and Xero replied

Leigh started heading for her bedroom and then noticed Xero wasn't behind her "Coming?"

"I'm sorry Leigh. It's been so long since I've seen the stars and moon. When I escaped I came straight here. I didn't even look up just straight ahead. You go on to bed" Xero said

"Okay" Leigh smiled walking off

In Chikvu's room Chik had just lied in his bed while Shorty pulled a drawer with a pillow in it out from the dresser and lied on it

"Why do always fight with Mr. Dad?" Shorty asked

Chikvu grumbled and turned to his side

"Got it..." Shorty said drifting off to sleep

The next morning Leigh called her kids to her office

"I talked to Xero this morning and he remembers where that dark guild was. Chikvu I'm sending you there to destroy it" Leigh explained

"I can do that" Chikvu nodded

"But you must be careful. Remember this guild was able to not only catch Xero but hold him for years. I want you to gather a team. Big enough to storm the guild but not to be seen a mile away" Leigh told them

"You're not coming?" Shorty asked

"No. I'll remain here to tend to Xero's injuries" Leigh answered

"Got it" Chikvu said turning to his sisters "You two in?"

"Of course" they answered

"Alright. And I think I know a few more good volunteers. Get the location of the guild and meet me outside" Chikvu said walking out

He walked around keeping an eye out for some people to join him. He noticed Reine sitting at a table with another girl with light green hair, wearing a T-shirt and short shorts. That girl was Rose, Reine's older sister. A somewhat strict person but a great sister to have. She easily picks fiight swith anyone but has enough sense to stop herself when she feels it's gone too far

"Ladies" Chikvu smiled walking over "I need a favor"

"What is it Chikvu?" Rose asked

"Mom's sending me on a job. A big one. And I need some help. You in?" Chikvu offered

"I am!" Reine automatically accepted

"Down girl" Rose said calming her sister down "What is this job exactly?"

"Taking out a dark guild. They held Xero for years and I can't do that myself" Chikvu explained "Please?"

"I see... What's in it for us?" Rose smirked

"What do you want?" Chikvu asked

"Let's just say you owe us and leave it at that" Rose said

"Fine" Chikvu growled "Meet me outside. I'll be out there in a minute"

The sisters walked out and Chikvu went back to walking around

"Where is he?" Chikvu asked himself

The Dragon Slayer made his way to the basement when he saw a boy with black hair, wearing a blue short sleeve hoodie walking around

"Leo!" Chikvu smiled

"Hey Chik. What's up?" the boy smiled back

This boy is Leo. He and Chikvu pretty much qualify as best friends. Leo was always a reliable and carefree kind of guy. Even funny, at times. He got along with every one despite his main flaw. He's kinda a pervert sometimes. Not a horrible one but enough to piss off any girl

"I need to ask you something" Chikvu said

Chikvu explained the situation to his friend and Leo accepted. Thinking that should be enough people, Chikvu walked outside where his team of Shorty, Zinnia, Reine, Rose, and Leo were waiting. Zinnia explained that the dark guild was know as Serpent Fang and they were about a day's journey from here. They were about to head off when they were stopped by a boy with gray hair, wearing a sleeveless black T-shirt and white pants. With him was a small black with large ears and a bushy tail. The boy was known as G.R. And the Exceed next to him was Kit

"Where are you heading off to?" G.R. asked

"No where" Chikvu clearly lied

"Right. Reine told me about this dark guild, and I want in" G.R. grinned

"Yeah right!" Chikvu yelled

"You gotta problem with me?!" G.R. snapped

"Yeah! I do!" Chikvu countered

"You wanna go!" G.R. growled

"Sounds like a plan!" Chikvu glared

 _((Chikvu and G.R. clearly don't like each other. I wouldn't go as much to say they hate each other but it's pretty close. And of course G.R. is a Dragon Slayer and you'll find out which one really soon. With it, you'll find out why our two Slayers hate each other. But as a hint I'll tell you this. Think about why Natsu and Gray are always fighting and you might figure it out))_

"I think it's a good idea" Leigh said walking out

"What?!" Chikvu gasped

"You could use all the help you can get. You will take G.R. with you. You will destroy Serpent Fang and then you will return to tell me everything about this guild"

"Yes ma'am" they all said

With that, they headed for the Serpent Fang and as no surprise, Chikvu and G.R. argued the whole way there. The area of the guild of very dark. The sky was pitch black as if it was night. The land itself looked like it was decaying. The only builing for miles was a large castle like structure. Chikvu's team was standing a good distance away to stay hidden. Everyone was wearing black so it'd be easier to stay in the shadows

"I take it that Serpent Fang" Rose pointed out

"Definitely lives up to their reputation" Kit said

"So what's the plan? Sneak attack or frontal assault?" Zinnia asked

"Well our only orders were to destroy the guild so I guess it doesn't really matter" Leo said

"How about some of us go with the direct approach while the others sneak in with all the commotion?" Reine suggested

Chikvu and Zinnia didn't care which plan they went with as long as they got to the man that took their family away

"Let's do this" Chikvu said pulling a black cloth over the bottom half of his face

There were a few people walking around the front of the guild hall when a couple shadows flew over their heads

"What was that?" one of the men asked

Storm clouds gathered around as thunder crackled the sky. Leo stepped foward and made himself known to the enemy

"Gentlemen... Today forecast. 100% chance of Jade Lion kicking your ass!" Leo called out raising his arms up and forcing them down hard "Weather-Make: Thunder Rebellion!"

Thunder crashed down from above and blew away the enemies

 _((Note: Leo inherited his weather moding magic from his father. The magic is exactly as the name says. Leo can create and control any type of weather he wants))_

The explosion caused more members Serpent Fang to come running out

"I guess I could've been more subtle with that but whatever..." Leo shrugged

A bunch of people surrounded the Weather Mage and Leo just pointed upward. The sound of a someone whistling was coming from the air and Chikvu and G.R. crashed down

"Nice entrance" Leo smirked

"Roar of the..." both Dragon Slayers began

"Earth Dragon!" Chikvu yelled firing his breath attack at the guild

"Space Dragon!" G.R. followed up roaring a black and white laser behind Chikvu's

 _((Yes G.R. is the Space Dragon Slayer. Just like Chikvu he's First Generation. The reason he and Chik are at each other's heads is because they consider themselves opposites))_

Both roars blew a giant hole in the front of the Serpent Fang guild hall. As the boys made their distraction the girls snuck in the guild

"Remember the plan?" ZInnia asked

"Plan? Our only job to wreck this place" Rose said

"That's a plan if I ever heard one" Reine smirked

"Let's go!" Zinnia growled

 _((Gonna get some fights in next chapter. Questions, comments, and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))_


	4. Calm Before the Storm

_((Quick Recap: Chikvu formed a team of allies and was sent to destroy the dark guild, Serpent Fang))_

While Chikvu, Leo, and G.R. were outside the guild fight multiple mages Zinnia, Reine, and Rose snuck inside the guild to take care of anyone inside. Since the humans were fighting the Exceeds were sitting on the roof of the guild hall

"Shouldn't we be helping them?" Shorty asked

"If you wanna get in the middle of THAT, be my guess" Kit said

Shorty looked downward and saw the intensity of the fight and backed up "No thank you"

"I thought so. Come on" Kit said walking off

"Where?" Shorty wondered

"Just because we're not fighting doesn't mean we can't help" Kit smirked

Shorty shrugged and followed Kit into a vent they had opened. Back on the ground, the boys were starting to get bored with their opponents. Chikvu's team wasn't even using magic anymore, just basic martial arts

"This is the guild that held Xero for all these years?" Chikvu growled

"These are just the grunts. The real fights are inside" G.R. grinned

Leo dropped a couple more men "Then let's go"

They finished off the last of the men and went inside the guild which looked horrible

"Looks like the girls had a field day" Leo smirked

Chikvu looked around and his eyes quickly filled with anger

"What's with you?" G.R. asked

"Nothing. You know what we gotta do. Get to it" Chikvu demanded walking towards the stairs

"Was it something I said?" G.R. wondered

"Can you blame him?" Leo shrugged forming a cloud under his feet and flying off "Later!"

"No... I guess I can't" G.R. concluded running off

Zinnia had split off from the sisters and was hunting down anyone she could find. Just like Chikvu, Zinnia was furious. This guild took her father away form her and she wanted revenge, she didn't care who it was on. If they were apart of this guild, they had to be punished as far Zinnia was concerned

Zinnia looked up and saw a bunch of people running at her "Move"

Zinnia created a cyclone of shadows that blew away the enemy and continued her hunt. Back with Reine and Rose, they had just blow away a ton of attackers

"Rose, did Zinnia look a little too determined to you?" Reine asked

"What do you mean?" Rose asked

"I mean she looked kinda scary..." Reine answered

"Wanna tell her that yourself?" Rose smirked

Reine whimpered and shook her head causing her sister to laugh. The duo had their way into a large room filled with statues. They were about to walk out when a sudden blast sent them flying back in

"Ah!" Rose winced and pulled herself off the floor "Reine?!"

"I'm okay..." Reine mumbled and shook her head

"Leaving so soon ladies? We haven't even had a drink yet" a man said walking threw the flames

This man was very skinny, had orange slick back hair, and was wearing a black suit. There were little glowing crystals floating around his hand

"I think this guy's gonna be a problem" Rose concluded

"You got that right. In the spirit of fairness, how bout you just give up now and in return I won't kill as slowly as I want to" the man offered

"Pass" the sisters said in unison

"Who are you?" Rose asked

"You can just call me Jay" he smirked "May I ask who you are?"

Rose held out her hand causing spiky vines to shoot out of the ground and knocked Jay across the room "No. You can't"

 _((Note: Plant magic is the little something Rose inherited from her mother))_

Jay stood up and dusted himself off "My my, there sure are some pretty strong wizards from this guild"

 _"He says that like we're not the first ones he ran into"_ Rose thought

Suddenly a large twister came crashing down and Leo was standing in the middle of the room

"There you are you basturd!" Leo yelled

"Leo!" the girls gasped

"Girls?" Leo asked and smirked "Even in the face of danger, you cannot stay away. I'm touched"

Rose rolled her eyes "Leo, do you know this guy?"

"Yeah, he tried to blow me up!" Leo yelled "Then he said there were some _better sport_ around and took off. Little did I know he would try to hurt my women"

"Who are _your_ women again?" Rose glared

"Yeah, you know I'm in a commited relationship" Reine smiled

"Reine, dear little sister, if we make it out of this alive, you and I have to have a serious talk" Rose sighed

"You two get outta here! I got this guy!" Leo grinned "And after I finish him off... I'll make sure you two are okay"

"Okay bye" the sisters said waving bye to Leo and walking out

The sisters left Leo in the room with Jay, who just stood there smirking

"What's so funny?" Leo glared

"Nothing, nothing. Just imagining how much fun I'm gonna have with those two after I'm finished with you" Jay answered

Leo stood there with shadows covering his eyes "Fun? What kind of fun?"

Jay tapped his foot "You know... Fun. Screaming. Crying. I just can't wait to see the look their faces when I-"

Leo flashed forward and drove hius fist into Jay's face. Jay went flying threw a statue. After his crash, Jay pulled himself up and grabbed his aching face

"A word of advice... Don't ever say something like that to someone like me. Trust me, you won't get far" Leo growled

 _"How did he... He's so fast..."_ Jay gasped in his mind

Jay created a few multi-colored crystals and sent them at Leo. Leo created and current to sent them back at Jay which exploded on contact. Leo smirked to himself thinking the females of his guild would be impressed by his victory

"He wasn't so tough" Leo said heading for the exit

"I wasn't? We'll have to fix that won't we?" Jay said looking completely unharmed

"Rather you can REALLY take a hit, or I'm missing something..." Leo said

"The answer... is both" Jay smirked "Did I forget to mention that if I get hit by my own attack, it makes me stronger?"

"Yeah that information would've been helpful five seconds ago..." Leo mumbled

"Don't worry, buddy. It's all good. And you have my word, I will mention you're brave sacrifice when I'm torturing those beautiful girls" Jay bowed

"I told you to never talk like that to me!" Leo yelled dashing towards Jay

Leo went for another punch but Jay leaned out of the way and dug his own fist in Leo's chest

"Gah!" Leo yelled being sent back into a wall

"Stronger, and faster. That, _You're your own worst enemy_ , crap doesn't apply to me" Jay grinned

"On the bright side, this won't be boring. Let's go!" Leo yelled

Leo and Jay rushed at each other

Leo blasted three tornadoes that formed into one giant one from his hand "Weather-Make: Howling Hammer!"

"Crystal Wall!" Jay yelled created and large wall dividing the room in half

Leo's attack slammed into the wall and disappeared

"Giving up already?" Leo asked walking up to the wall and tapping it

Jay reached threw the wall and grabbed Leo by his neck "Not even close"

"Dammit...!" Leo coughed covering his hands in dark clouds and grabbed Jay's arm "Weather-Make: Thunder Rebellion!"

Leo electrocuted Jay and forced him to let go. Leo jumped back and pulled his arms back

"That wall is a pain in the ass. Weather-Make: Heat Wave!" Leo pushed his arms forward and sent a powerful blast of super-heated air at the wall but didn't even damage it "Of course..."

Jay raised his arm and forced it down "Crystal Rain!"

A ton of sharp crystals formed on Leo's side of the wall

"Murder!" Jay yelled

The crystals started shooting down like bullets. Leo ran around dodging the projectiles but got hit a few times. After a couple shards hit Leo's leg, he fell down and was forced to take the rest of the assault

Jay laughed "Not so tough now, are ya?!"

Leo coughed and was able to take a knee to catch his breath. He felt his forehead and saw his hand now covered in his own blood

"I stand corrected. I'm surprised to see you can still move after that" Jay shrugged

"You think a weak ass attack like that can finish me off? I hate to tell ya but you're gonna have to try a whole lot harder than that" Leo smirked

"Suit yourself"

Jay placed his hand on the wall and causing it to grow giant spikes on Leo's side. He also formed another spiked wall behind Leo so the weather mage had nowhere to run

"Weather-Make: Fog" Leo blew softly over his open palm and made himself disappear in his now fog covered area

"Crystal Deathtrap!"

The two walls slammed each other. Jay walked up to his trap and looked at it closely

"That's weird. Where's the splat?" Jay wondered

The ground in front of Jay started to break apart

Jay looked down "What the-"

Leo shot form the ground and drove his wind fist under Jay's chin. Jay was sent through the ceiling and onto the roof. Leo flew up through the hole on his cloud and saw Jay on his back

"You little..." Jay groaned and sat up

"Told ya you'd have to try harder" Leo laughed

Jay growled and formed an army of arrows "Crystal Arrows!"

The arrows went flying at Leo but was flew around to avade them

"This is it!" Leo yelled rolling onto the roof and running at Jay, taking a few in the process

"Just die already!" Jay yelled in anger

"Weather-Make: Lightning Lance!" Leo blasted a lightning bolt pass the arrows and through Jay

"UGH!" Jay yelled as he was shot

Jay fell to his knees. He had a gaping hole in the front and back of his suit, his skin was charred, and smoke was coming from his mouth. Jay fell flat on his face in defeat

 _ **LEO VS. JAY! WINNER: LEO!**_

Leo groaned and sat down "Basturd... That's what happens when you mess with my girls"

Somewhere in the guild Reine and Rose were running into a large room when they felt a disturbing tingle go up their spines

"I think Leo's talking about us again..." Reine shook

"At least that means he's alive. That's a good thing right?" Rose shrugged

"Good enough I guess" Reine smiled and looked up "Look out!"

Reine jumped out of the way with her sister as huge boulders fell from above

"Aww. I missed" a women's voice said

Reine helped her sister off the floor "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the save" Rose smiled at her sister and glared upward "Now who was that?!"

There was a woman with long purple hair sitting on the chandelier on the ceiling

"Why'd you move out the way? You would've looked so cute as a couple of puddles" the woman said softly

"Oh boy... She's one of those" Rose mumbled "Watch your back Reine"

"Right!" Reine nodded

 _((I think it's pretty obvious that the mages of Serpent Fang need some therapy. I hope you liked Leo's fight. Next time, the girls have their chance at victory. Questions, comments, and corcerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))_


	5. Sisters of Nature

_((Quick Recap: Chikvu's team rushed Serpent Fang. Leo defeated Jay, a crystal mage of the dark guild. Reine and Rose were attacked by a female wizard and now prepare of battle))_

The sisters were being stared down by the woman sitting on the chandelier. She jumped down and introduced herself as Lola

"Not a very threatening name" Rose smirked

Lola nodded "True. But what I lack in that department, I make up for in..."

The chandelier suddenly came flying down. The sisters jumped out the way but were shocked to see that the structure was floating over the ground

"What the..." Reine mumbled

"Impressed? I hoped you like my little demonstration of my Telekinesis Magic" Lola smiled

"Not really" Rose glared and brought up large vines form the ground

The plants went for the telekinetic woman. Lola snapped her fingers and brought the chandelier in of her and had it spin at a very fast speed. The vines were shredded when they hit Lola's shield

"Anything else girls?" Lola asked

"Yes actually!" Reine yelled and ran at Lola as a bright yellow fire covered her arms

Reine shot a bright fire blast "Solar Flare!"

Lola gasped and jumped out the way as Reine's attack caused a huge explosion

 _((Note: You've heard of Mother Nature right? Well think of the sisters of the Daughters of Nature. Rose has Plant Magic, while Reine has Sun Magic. A little something Reine got from her father))_

"Well this might not be as boring as I thought" Lola smirked

"You got that right" both sisters glared

While everyone was fighting, Shorty and Kit were sneaking around the guild

"What are we doing again?" Shorty asked

"You said that these people wanted info on your family, right? We should find out why" Kit answered

"What's the point of finding that out if we're destoying this place?" Shorty wondered

"Just trust me" Kit smirked

The Exceeds came up on a office. Inside were a bunch of files about a ton of different guilds

"Well someone did their research. There's hundreds of these things" Shorty stated "This must be the guild master's office"

"Well let's get to work. Look for anything that says _Jade Lion_ or _Falconer_ " Kit said

Shorty groaned at Kit's instructions "Everyone gets to fight and blow stuff up, and we get stuck with the homework..."

Back with the girls, Reine had just been slammed against the wall and was being held there by an invisible force

"Ah! AHH!" Reine screamed as she was pushed deeper in the wall

Reine's arms were wrapped in roots that came to a point. The plant girl rushed forward and jabbed at Lola as fast as she could but kept missing. Since Lola's concentration was severed, Reine was released from her trap

"Thank you..." Reine panted

"Petal... Onslaught!" Rose yelled as she fired a barrage of razor sharp flower petals

Lola pointed upward and a giant stone to came up form the ground to block Rose's attack. The petals surrounded the boulder and turned it to dust

"My, my" Lola grinned "I guess it's a good thing that missed me"

Reine regathered herself and glared at Lola "Sun Run!"

Reine covered herself in fire and flew around the room. Lola brought up a bunch of boulders and reformed them to sharp spikes. Reine dodged and blasted the spikes so Lola couldn't use them anymore. Lola started getting frustrated that she wasn't having as much fun as she wanted so she changed her strategy. Lola used things from all over the room, like the ground, windows, and tables, to form and two giant arms. Lola began swinging the arms at the sisters

"That's more I like it!" Lola laughed

Reine tried to avoid getting hit but got swatted out of the air. Reine spiralled out of control and crashed into the ground. The sun mage lied on the floor in an unconscious state

"Reine!" Rose gasped and glared at Lola "You bitch!"

"Don't worry. I'll give her a quick death" Lola said and had a piece of the ceiling falls towards Reine

Thorny vines formed a tent around Reine so she was safe from the debris. Rose growled and got ready for her retaliation

"Oh no, did I hit a nerve?" Lola asked "I understand, I really do. I mean, what are you without your loved ones?"

Rose remained quiet as Lola taunted her

"Come on. Say something. You're hurting my feelings when you stay silent like that" Lola whined

Rose took a deep breath and exhaled "Three moves..."

"What?" Lola asked

"You're going down. In three moves" Rose answered

Lola broke out into laughter "Three moves? You think you can end this with three moves?!"

"Think I'm lying? Try me" Rose said

"So be it" Lola said sending the giant fists at Rose

Rose created some big and sharp three-sided leaves "Leaf Shuriken!"

Rose sent the shurikens to cut apart the arms. Lola got cut a few times but ended up in front of Rose. Lola used her ability pin Rose to the floor and push her deeper into the gorund

"One..." Rose mumbled to herself

"You little sneak. You could've taken my head off with those" Lola grinned putting more preasure on Rose

Rose winced at the pain of being pushed into the ground "Vine... Bind...!"

Vines came up and pulled Lola's arms to the side

"Two..." Rose whispered

"What are you doing?!" Lola gasped

"I've been watching you. You need your hands to control stuff. Without those, you can't use your magic" Rose smirked

"And I doubt you can even move at this point so what are you gonna do?" Lola grinned

Rose smirked "Me? I'm not gonna do anything. I said you were going down in three moves. I never said I'd be the one pulling the final move"

"Do tell. Who is gonna pull such a stunt?" Lola asked

"My crazy sister" Rose smiled

Reine was standing behind Lola, holding a large sword made out of her fire

"What?! I thought you were done for!" Lola growled

"Well you messed with our guild. I think it's pretty obvious you're not bright" Reine shrugged and drew her sword back

Lola was trying to move but couldn't thanks to Rose's vines "Wait! Wait, don't!"

Reine ignored Lola pleading and swung her sword "Sun Buster!"

Reine's attack created a pillar of fire with Lola in the middle

"AHHH!" Lola screamed as she was burned and blasted threw the ceiling

Leo was still on the roof when he saw the fire shoot up

"What the?!" Leo gasped

Lola fell back down onto the roof and was out cold

"Three..." Rose smirked

 _ **REINE AND ROSE VS. LOLA! WINNERS: REINE AND ROSE!**_

Reine ran to her sister and helped her out of her crater

"You okay?" Reine asked

"I'll live... Nice shot" Rose smiled

"Thanks" Reine giggled

Leo looked through the hole in the roof and jumped down "Girls!"

"I thought you were okay. You beat Jay?" Reine wondered

"Sure did" Leo smirked "Impressed?"

"Not really" the sisters deadpanned

Leo sighed "Come on. Let's go find the others"

Leo and the girls left the room in search of their friends. Back in the office, Shorty was spinning in the chair behind the desk

"Whee!" Shorty laughed

"Shorty, focus" Kit said

"You're no fun..." Shorty pouted and stopped spinning, noticing something something under the desk "Hm?"

Shorty reached under the desk and pulled out a file labeled _Xero_

"Jackpot" Shorty smiled

"Sweet. You see what it says and I'll keep looking" Kit said going back to file cabnet

"Right!" Shorty saluted and began going through the file

Shorty was reading the papers in the file. Majority of it was stuff she already knew. Xero's magic, standard weaknesses, stuff like that. She was about to go back to spinning in the chair when something caught her eye

"What the..." Shorty gasped

"What's wrong?" Kit asked

Shorty started shaking and her eyes became small as if she was traumatized by what she read "No... No..."

Kit shook his fellow Exceed "Shorty? Shorty! What is it?"

Shorty didn't say anything and gave Kit the paper she was reading. Kit scanned the paper and looked at Shorty

"We need to find Chikvu..." Shorty whimpered

G.R. had made his way to the basement and saw a man sitting at a table full of food of what looked like the cafeteria. The man was pretty big, wearing a shirt too small for his body and was devouring everything on the table

"Uhh... Hello?" G.R. asked

The man had his mouth full and couldn't respond. G.R. assumed he said, _Wait a minute_.

 _"He does know his guild is being attacked right?"_ G.R. thought

The man stood up and face the Dragon Slayer. His face was covered in crumbs and his mouth was still stuffed

"I see your priorities are else where so I'll just come back later" G.R. chuckled and headed for the stairs

The was a sound of something heavy getting picked up and when G.R. looked back he quickly jumped out of the way of the incoming flying table

"The hell?!" G.R. growled

The man just stood there eating a drumstick and grinned

"Okay, you asked for it" G.R. said cracking his knuckles

 _((I wonder what Shorty and Kit discovered. Questions, comments, and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))_


	6. Planet Sized Pain

_((Quick Recap: Reine and Rose defeated Lola, the telekinetic mage))_

G.R. had ran into a very large man stuffing his face in the basement

"Alright, you're better than no one. What's your name, stranger?" G.R. smirked

The man shoved a burger into his mouth and said something through it

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" G.R. snapped

The man swallowed the food in his mouth and grinned "The name's Pluto"

"That's ironic, considering I'm the one with Space Magic" G.R. said surrounding his fist with black energy and white dots "Bring it on, fat man"

Pluto stood there with a smirk and ate more of his food. G.R. grew angry and rushed foward, driving his energy covered fist in Pluto's stomach

"Gauntlet of the Space Dragon!" G.R's arm started to sink in Pluto's stomach "What the hell?!"

Pluto laughed as the Dragon Slayer struggled to get away "That tickles!"

"Let go of me dammit!" G.R. yelled and was finally able to got loose

G.R. stumbled back and got angrier. He followed up by using his breath attack. Just like before, Pluto stood there and took the attack. Ploto's body jiggled as the attack made contact, causing him to laugh

"Do you think this is a game you slob!" G.R. snapped

Pluto became angry at G.R's comment and swung a long table at him. G.R. punched through the table only to be knocked to the other side of the room when Pluto suddenly appeared behind him

G.R. pulled himself off the ground "Pretty light on your feet aren't ya?"

Pluto jumped in the air and went for a body slam "Gravity Crush!"

"I had to ask.." G.R. quickly jumped out the way to evade being crushed

Pluto's body created a huge crater in the middle of the room

"Alright no more playing around" G.R. growled jumping into the crater and charging at Pluto

Spacial energy wrapped around G.R's open hands "Wing Attack of the Space Dragon!"

Pluto took the attack and G.R. got bounced back into the wall. He jumped back with energy wrapped around his foot

"Talon!" G.R. yelled driving his foot in Pluto's gut

Pluto winced at the strike

"Gotcha" G.R. grinned "I get it. You're like a living blob of gelatin. Blunt attacks like my gauntlet and roar just bounce off, but my slash attacks can hurt"

Pluto licked his teeth at G.R's comment. G.R. went for another hit but Pluto disappeared went he got close

"Where'd he go?" G.R. wondered

"Over here"

The Dragon Slayer turned around and saw a slim man wearing Pluto's clothes standing at the edge of the crater "Excuse me, have you seen squishy boulder walking around here?"

"Surprised?" Pluto smirked

"Little bit... What happened?"

"This would be my Mass magic. I control my size at will. Think of it as I different form of Gravity magic" Pluto explained

"Right. Big for absorbing attacks, and slim for dodging if necessary. I'm almost impressed. Almost" G.R. grinned

G.R. launched forward and started swinging at his enemy but thanks to Pluto's new skinny form it was more difficult. Pluto kept vanishing and unleashing a barrage of strikes faster than the eye could see. G.R. couldn't get away so he was forced to take all of the hits

"Dammit..." G.R. growled _"Wait a minute. He doesn't have all the blubber anymore so maybe..."_

G.R. used his Wing Attack while spinning on his back and sides causing Pluto to get blasted away. Pluto was blown out of the crater but landed by the stairs. When the Dragon Slayer caught up Pluto had grown into his bigger form. G.R. rushed at the man readying another slash attack

Energy formed around G.R's arms in the shape of a claw "Slash of the Space Dragon!"

Thanks to that last blast of G.R's, Pluto's legs were slightly damaged so he wasn't able to get out of the way as G.R. unleashed his powerful slash attack

"Gah!" Pluto yelled in pain

The Mass mage threw the Slayer across the room and shrunk into his skinny form

 _"I wonder..."_ G.R. thought

Pluto started running around creating multiple copies of himself "Speed Marrage!"

"Roar..." G.R. took a deep breath "...of the Space Dragon!"

G.R. started blasting all the images of his opponent until he hit the right one. Pluto smashed into the wall and got fat once more

"Now I get it" G.R. smirked "You need to focus to hold that smaller form, don't you? That's why whenever I hit you, you get big again"

Pluto brushed G.R's conclusion off and stood up

"I'll take that as a yes" G.R. glared "Now... Galaxy Pulse!"

G.R. fired a large laser of space energy but Pluto took the attack and had it bounce back to the Slayer. The attack blew a huge hole in the wall but G.R. was nowhere to be seen

"Where'd you go?!" Pluto yelled

For some reason the air started to spiral around and G.R. jumped out of it "Worm Hole"

"You can teleport?" Pluto wondered

"More or less" G.R. smirked

"Fine. I'll just make it so you don't have any room to run!" Pluto yelled

Pluto grunted and started getting even bigger to the point to where he took majority of the room

"And here I was thinking you couldn't look any more ridiculous" G.R. laughed

"Keep laughin'!" Pluto tucked in his arms and started rolling around "Boulder Murder!"

G.R. could've used his Worm Hole technique to try to get away but with the size of Pluto's body, it wouldn't have made much of a difference so his only option was to run. The Dragon Slayer ran upstairs and mass mage tunneled his way after him. Now G.R. was running as fast as he could but Pluto's rolling body caught up with him causing him to get ran over

"Ugh..." G.R. groaned as he tried to pull himself off the ground

Pluto stayed his his giant form and jumped into the air. He used the force of gravity to drop down as hard as he could

"Planetary Crush!" Pluto yelled as he body slammed the Slayer with his huge body

Pluto's attack caused the building to sink a little. When he stood up and pulled himself out of the new giant crater, Pluto looked down at G.R. who was lifeless at the bottom

"Not laughing so much now are ya?" Pluto panted shrinking down to his normal size and starting to walk off

G.R. crawled up and pulled himself back out of the crater. His body felt like hell and there was a stream of blood coming from his head

"Hey... fatass..." G.R. panted forming a small sphere of space energy

"You're still alive?!" Pluto gasped "No one can take that attack and survive!"

"First time for everything..."

Pluto grew huge again and went for another Boulder Murder. G.R. threw the small sphere and before Pluto could run into it the ball grew into a blast that was three times bigger than Pluto himself

"Spacial Cannon!" G.R. yelled

"GAH!" Pluto yelled as he was blasted back

The sphere exploded sending Pluto threw the walls and out of sight

 _ **G.R. VS. PLUTO! WINNER: G.R!**_

"Slob..." G.R. mumbled and fell back

"Hey!" Kit yelled and ran up to his partner

Shorty, Kit, Leo, Reine and Rose finally caught up to their friend

"Hey man" G.R. panted

"What was that earthquake a second ago?" Leo wondered

"Don't worry about it..." the Dragon Slayer mumbled

"Where's Chikvu?" Shorty asked

"I don't know. He took off when we got inside" G.R. answered "Why?"

Shorty handed G.R. the file they found and he skimmed it over

"What the hell is this!" G.R. yelled in anger

 _((Questions, comments, and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))_


	7. Into the Darkness

_((Quick Recap: G.R. defeated Pluto and received some news from Shorty and Kit))_

The group of Shorty, Kit, Reine, Rose, Leo, and G.R. ran through the halls looking for Chikvu and Zinnia

"Damn Falconers! Never around when you need them!" G.R. panted

"Watch it!" Shorty growled at the curse of her family name

"Sorry..." G.R. sulked

"Seriously, where are they? We can't afford to stay any longer" Leo stated

"We can cover more of the place if we split up. Reine, take Leo and Shorty. I'll go with G.R. and Kit" Rose ordered

"Why do I have to go with Leo?" Reine asked

"Hey!" Leo pouted

"Just go!" Rose glared

The group separated to look for the siblings. In another part of the guild, Zinnia walked into what looked like a ball room. She slowly walked around for anyone she could let out her anger on. When no one seemed to be there Zinnia got more frustrated and started blasting everything in sight with shadows

"AHHH!" Zinnia screamed destroying everything

"My my, don't you have quite the attitude" a voice smirked

Zinnia stopped her rampage and looked around "Who's there?!"

A spiral of black energy appeared on the wall and a man with half black and half white hair walked out

"Who are you?" Zinnia growled

"The friends call me Black Out" the man said

"We're not friends" Zinnia glared

"I figured as much. Considering you're attacking my guild. But I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Please" Black Out said

Zinnia declined "Not until I lay this guild to waste. And everyone in it"

"Yikes. What's got you so bent outta shape?" Black Out asked

"My name... is Zinnia Falconer. Figure it out"

"Falconer? Unless I'm mistaken, dear old daddy spent some time with us, right?" Black Out smirked

The man's words caused Zinnia to growl "You..."

Fed up with just words, Zinnia decided to take action. She launched forward and started laying into Black Out anger filled punches. Black Out was helpless at the sudden assault being unleashed on him

Zinnia expelled a large amount of shadows from her mouth "Bellow of the Shadow God!"

Black Out was blasted through multiple walls and fell back. Zinnia stood there still growling hoping the man met his demise

"No way it was that easy" Zinnia mumbled

Just as she predicted, Black Out stood up and dusted himself off

"Impressive" Black Out complimeanted "That actually hurt"

Zinnia created two swords out of shadows "Shadow Saber!"

The God Slayer rushed ahead and swung her weapons. Black Out leaned back to dodge and turned into a shadow, disappearing instantly

"What are the odds two shadow wizards meeting? Seriously, be honest" Black Out's voice said

"I'm the Shadow God Slayer. Second Generation. What are you?" Zinnia asked

"Just a basic shadow mage. But don't think that means I'm a push-over"

"My father taught me every type of magic has its advantages" Zinnia announced

"Smart man. For the record, I wanted nothing to do with what happened to your father" Black Out called out

"Is that supposed to make me forgive you?" Zinnia asked

"No. I don't expect you to look the other way. I get it. I just thought I'd tell you the little things" Black Out rose from the ground "With that being said, I want you to know I'm not holding back"

Zinnia looked at the young man. She could tell he was being honest, but that wasn't gonna change what she felt. This guild had to go. Zinnia flipped her hair out of her face and threw one of her swords. Black Out covered his fists in shadows and punched it away, not noticing the girl did the same and got in close. The two enchanged powerful blows. It seemed about even at first but Black Out ended up winning the slug match causing Zinnia to stumble back

"Ah..!" Zinnia winced

"Shadow..." Black Out stuck his hands in the ground "Eruption!"

The floor exploded with shadows with Zinnia caught in the middle. She immidiately started inhaling the shadows but suddenly stopped due to the shadows being discussing and coughed them up

"Never seen anyone eat shadows before" Black Out smirked

Zinnia got the bad taste and got back on the assault "Stinger of the Shadow God!"

The girl sent multiple sharp projectiles at her enemy but Black Out made a cyclone of shadows to defend

"Dark Death Axe!"

Black Out made a giant double-sided axe and swung it

"Shadow Buster!"

Zinnia made a huge sword and blocked Black Out's swing. Black Out jumped up and swung downward, cutting through the ground in the process. Zinnia spun once and blocked the axe. The clashing blades created a shockwave that wrecked the room. The two were at a stalemate and neither was giving an inch. Black Out got rid of his axe and created a large trident but it was deflected by Zinnia suddenly making a spear in the blink of an eye. The shadow mages kept swinging different types of weapons trying to get the best of the other

"Shadow Snake!" Black Out yelled

The man molded an enormous snake from his shadow that bit down on Zinnia's arm and pulled her into the air

"AHH!" Zinnia screamed in pain

The snake engulfed itself around Zinnia and exploded causing Zinnia to crash back into the ground. Zinnia was able to get off the ground just to get blasted into the wall

"Shadow Snake Pit!"

Black Out created countless shadow snakes that surrounded Zinnia aiming to tear her apart. The snakes suddenly the snakes were being inhaled by ZInnia. When the snakes were gone Zinnia's clothes were semi-torn

"Ugh... Gross! But thanks for boost I guess" Zinnia grinned

"Shadow Cannon!" Black Out yelled firing non-stop blasts

ZInnia turned into the shadow and zipped around the wall and ceiling to dodge the shots. She dove downward with a large amount of darkness surrounding her hands

"Atomic Impact..." Zinnia growled and threw her arms forward "of the Shadow GOD!"

Zinnia sent her shadows at Black Out that hammered him from above that exploded soon after. Zinnia landed on the ground and looked at the unconscious mage. Zinnia fell to her knees and held her arm

 _ **ZINNIA VS. BLACK OUT! WINNER: ZINNIA!**_

"It's almost a shame you're apart of this damn guild... You'd make one hell of a Jade Lion wizard" Zinnia smirked "I want kill you, but if I ever see you again I can't promise I'll be as generous. Remember that"

Zinnia walked out and ended up running into Rose, G.R., and Kit

"Zinnia, where's Chikvu?" Rose asked

"I don't know" Zinnia shrugged

"The guild's in trouble" Kit said

"We have to get out of here, now!" G.R. demanded

"Why?" Zinnia asked

"We've been tricked" G.R. growled

 _((I know this chapter isn't the longest but I'm happy with it. Next time, the final battle in the Serpent Fang guild. Also, we learn what has the group so aggitated. Questions, comments, and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))_


	8. Take a Long Look

_((Quick Recap: Zinnia defeated Black Out))_

Zinnia, G.R., Reine, Rose, Leo, Shorty and Kit were in the room Zinnia just fought in

"I don't understand. What do you mean? Tricked how?" Zinnia asked

"We don't have time to explain! Where's Chik?" Shorty panicked

"I don't know" Zinnia shrugged

Shorty freaked out and ran around

"Shorty? Shorty. Shorty!" ZInnia yelled

The Exceed stopped in her tracks

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?!" Zinnia growled

"Here" Leo said handing her the file

Zinnia looked over the file and smacked it back in Leo's face "Are you nuts?! You expect me to believe that?!"

"Think about it. Don't you think we walked in here a little too easily?" G.R. asked

"You blew in the front door" Zinnia deadpanned

"Still pretty easy..." G.R. shrugged

Zinnia sighed and walked past everyone "I don't have time for this"

"I think you should accept it" Reine mumbled

Zinnia stopped "What?"

"You're blocking out what you don't want to believe" Rose continued

"Is there something you two wanna say to me?!" Zinnia yelled at the two sisters

"Zinnia, please..." Reine pleaded

"Shorty, tell them they're crazy" Zinnia demanded without getting a response "Shorty?"

The little cat disappeared

"Where'd she go?" Leo asked

"I thought you were watching her" G.R. assumed looking at Kit

"I'm not her guardian!" Kit growled

In the back of the guild hall, Chikvu had walked out of the back into a courtyard. He saw a man facing away from him at the dark sky

"It's about time. I've been waiting for hours" the man said

 _"Hours? We haven't been here that long"_ Chikvu thought "Are you the master of this guild?"

"No. Not yet at least. You want my old man" the man said

Chikvu turned his arm into a sharp blade "Where is he?!"

"Ever heard of please?" the man asked

Chikvu stomped the ground causing it to crack and growled "Don't screw with me"

The Dragon Slayer shot forward and slashed at the man but he shattered on impact

"What..?" Chikvu gasped

The man appeared in front of Chikvu allowing him to get a good look at his opponent. The man was tall with light green hair and was wearing a long black jacket

"Hm... White hair, unique necklace, and a fire in the eye that makes you wanna cry. You must be Chikvu" the man smirked

"I am" Chikvu glared

"I've heard a lot about you. The name's Flect" he introduced

Chikvu chuckled "Flect? Are you serious?"

"Problem?" Flect asked

"Forget it. I'll ask one more time. Where's the guild master?" Chikvu repeated "Don't make me ask again"

"You just missed him. Sorry" Flect shrugged "But if you're looking for a fight, I'm your man. It's my job to eliminate intruders. I've heard a lot about you. You might actually put up a challenge"

"Fine. I'll kick your ass, find your old man and do the same, but harder" Chikvu glared

"Then come!" Flect taunted

Chikvu cracked his neck and rushed forward "Drill of the Earth Dragon!"

The Dragon Slayer turned his right arm into a drill and striked the man. When the drill hit Flect it generated sparks. Flect just stood there. The more pressure Chikvu piled on the more pressure was coming back at him. After a couple seconds the drill exploded

"The hell?!" Chikvu gasped and jumped back "Why didn't that..."

"Wanna try that again?" Flect again

Chikvu growled and went back on the assault "Mace of the Earth Dragon!"

Chikvu swung his weapon but when Flect raised his hand Chikvu hit an invisible wall. Chikvu's mace broke apart

"What's going on?!" Chikvu yelled

"Impressed? From the look on your face I'm guessing you never got a taste of Mirror magic before" Flect smirked

"Mirror magic?" Chikvu mumbled

"The more you pushed the more you got pushed, right? Mirror magic uses your own strength against you" Flect explained "When fighting a wizard such as myself, you really are your own worst enemy"

Not that he mentioned it, Chikvu felt his hands were somewhat numb form his attacks. That was proof that Flect wasn't lying. The more Chikvu attacked the more he'd take damage

"Have it your way. Roar..." Chikvu took a deep breath "...of the Earth Dragon!"

Chikvu's breath attack slammed against the invisible wall and went back to where it came. Chikvu immediately jumped out of the way to avoid getting pummeled

"Shards!" Chikvu yelled sending a barrage of sharp projectiles at his enemy

As predicted, any shards that didn't break came right back at Chikvu so he was forced to take them all. Chikvu looked at himself and noticed his shirt looked shredded so he tore it off and stood there in just his pants, boots and necklace

Flect looked at the emblem in the middle of Chikvu's chest "Jade Lion... Your guild has a wicked reputation for getting the job done. Whatever it takes I might add"

"That's right. Sucks to be you right now" Chikvu replied

"Is that right? Come over here and prove it!" Flect grinned

"I wonder..." Chikvu grunted and turned his arms into cannons "Cannons of the Earth Dragon!"

The Dragon Slayer fired his weapons but they came right back as expected. The blasts kicked up some dust that covered the area. Flect looked around for any sign of his opponent. Out of nowhere, Chikvu ran up behind Flect and punched Flect causing him to stumble back. Without warning Flect was pummeled with fists

Chikvu smirked as Flect fell back "My theory was right. Your magic doesn't defend against hand-to-hand combat"

Flect jumped back up and wiped a small amount of blood form his mouth "You're smarter than you look"

Chikvu went for another hit back he hit a wall "What?!"

"Take a look around" Flect instructed "House of Mirrors"

Around Chikvu were mirrors that formed a tent like shape. There were reflections of Chikvu on every panel. The point of the trap was to confuse whoever was inside. Chikvu had lost sight of Flect and was stumbling around as his head spun. The Dragon Slayer kept bumping into mirrors and then collapsed

"Come on, Falconer... Focus..." Chikvu grunted trying to gather himself "Screw it... Can't find a door, make one"

Chikvu stood up and used his breath attack to break apart the tent. Chikvu slowly rotated as he roared to make sure he got the whole thing. By the time he was done all the shattered pieces were floating in the air

"Dammit..." Chikvu sighed

All of the broken shards came flying downward. Chikvu covered his head with his arms to defend as he was pelted by the sharp glass. The mirror shards dug into Chikvu's body like knives. Some of them ended up going completely through. When the assault was over Flect's trap had reformed around the Dragon Slayer. Once again Chikvu stumbled around trying to keep his balance, despite the pain surging through him. He ended up leaning against one of the walls to catch his breath. One of Chikvu's reflections walked out of the mirror across from him

"Wha...? Ah!" Chikvu gasped as the reflection of the mirror he was leaning on put him in a headlock "What the hell?!"

One-by-one, Chikvu's reflections started making their way out of the mirrors. In no time flat the entire room was filled with copies of Chikvu, except they had a paler tone to them. The reflection holding Chikvu pushed him into the group which automatically caused an uproar. Chikvu started hitting the copies with his mace arms. At first he was making some headway but one of the copies started doing the same thing. Each move Chikvu made was mirrored by a reflection. Eventually he was caught by the group and dragged to a glowing mirror. A hand reached through it and pulled Chikvu inside. The hand ended up belonging to Flect as he pulled Chikvu into strange world. This place looked like the normal world but very blurry

"Welcome to the Zone. My Zone" Flect greeted

Chikvu stood up and panted "What... What were those things?"

Like I said, you're your own worst enemy" Flect quoted himself "Mirrors... aren't just glass. They're another world. They're endless possibilities. They're mine"

"Yours?" Chikvu asked

"Rather they're from my mirrors or not I own reflections and command them like puppets" Flect explained

Chikvu turned his arm into a sharp hook and slashed at the mirror mage but he turned out to be a fake and shattered when he was hit. Multiple copies of Flect appeared and Chikvu started wrecking them. His plan was to keep at it and eventually find the real Flect but it seemed like the more Chikvu fought the more copies showed up

"Dammit! Where are you, you son of a-" Chikvu stopped when he was stabbed in the stomach "Ah...!"

Flect was standing there holding the knife made of glass as his copies vanished. Flect started driving the knife upward. Chikvu coughed up blood as he was carved but pushed Flect away before he did too much damage. Chikvu fell back and held his slit stomach trying to stop the blood

Flect walked up and raised his foot "Oh how the mighty have fallen..."

When Flect dropped his foot Chikvu turned around and grabbed him. Flect noticed Chikvu coated his cut belly with earth to avoid loosing any more blood. Chikvu tightened his grip and began slamming Flect against the ground over and over

On the last hit, Flect caught himself and flipped Chikvu back towards the gateway he was pulled through. By now Chikvu was exhausted. Flect pulled Chikvu up by the back of his necklace

"This'll be a nice souvenir" Flect smirked ripping off Chikvu's necklace and kicking him back in the room with Chikvu's reflections

"Hey!" Chikvu growled and went back towards the door but it turned back into a mirror "Basturd! That's mine! Give it back!"

The copies surrounded Chikvu and proceeded to attack him

"I don't have time for this!" Chikvu yelled fighting off his reflections "Flect! GIVE ME BACK MY NECKLACE!"

As Chikvu was busy fighting, Flect walked out of the mirror on the outside of the tent and spun the stolen necklace around "Chikvu Falconer. Helpless before me. See that, old man? Sooner or later I'll be running this dump myself"

"AHHHHHHH!"

Flect turned around "Huh?"

Cracks appeared all over the House of Mirrors. Out of nowhere the entire thing shattered into countless pieces

"How did he..." Flect mumbled

Flect was so confused he forgot to have the fragments attack the Dragon Slayer. Chikvu stood there as the glass hit the ground

"Give. It. Back" Chikvu growled "NOW!"

Chikvu raised his fist in the air. His right arm turned into a large thick sword

Chikvu ran forward and dropped the sword with great force "Buster Sword of the Earth Dragon!"

"Mirror Dome!" Flect yelled forming a protective dome around himself

Chikvu's sword hit the dome powerful enough to make the ground shake. Chikvu could feel the power coming back at him but he kept at it. Do to the feedback from Chikvu's attack, some of the bones in his arm became fractured

"Come on...!" Chikvu grunted

An image of a female's hand holding Chikvu's necklace flashed through the Dragon Slayer's mind

 _"That looks good on you, Chik"_ a girl's voice giggled in Chikvu's mind

"You..." as Chikvu remembered how he got his beloved neaklace, dark green energy erupted

"What?!" Flect gasped as the dome started to crack

Chikvu's sword finally broke through the dome. When Chikvu brought his blade down the power went flying and carved through the middle of the Serpent Fang guildhall. Before the dome broke Flect stepped to the side to avoid the sword. He was traumatized to see how much power Chikvu had despite what he just went through. Flect was about to take off but Chikvu grabbed him by the neck

"Give it back" Chikvu growled

Flect shook in fear and held up the necklace. Chikvu snatched it back and released Flect

Flect fell to his knees "Thank you... Thank you, thank you, thank y-"

Feeling fed up, Chikvu punched Flect, knocking him out

 _ **CHIKVU VS. FLECT! WINNER: CHIKVU!**_

Chikvu smiled and put his necklace on "That's better"

"Chik!" a voice called out

"Hm?" Chikvu looked upward and saw his partner "Shorty!"

The Exceed flew down and hugged Chikvu tightly while crying

"Shorty, what's wrong?" Chikvu asked

"It's... It's Xero!" Shorty cried

"What about him?" Chikvu wondered

Back at the Falconer household, Leigh and Xero were sitting on the couch waiting for the team's return

"You think they're okay?" Leigh asked

"I'm sure they're fine. Don't forget they're as stubborn as you are" Xero smirked

"I see..." Leigh mumbled

"Everything okay?" Xero asked

"Yes" Leigh said taking a drink of her tea

Xero tilted his head

"I... I..." Leigh gasped and dropped her cup "I don't feel well... Xero?"

Xero had gotten up and poured the tea onto the floor "Won't be needing that anymore"

Leigh tried to stand but failed "I don't understand... What did you..."

"Goodnight, Leigh" Xero smiled

The woman's eyes rolled back and she passed out on the couch

"What did you say?!" Chikvu yelled

"Xero isn't Xero!" Shorty said "Whoever's back home is a fake!"

"How do you know?" Chikvu asked

Shorty explained how she and Kit found the file in that office. The file said that Xero was being held here for some time but managed to escape, but that was months ago. The guild master's plan was to turn himself into Xero, be welcomed into the Falconer's home and kill... Leigh. By doing so, they planned to bring the real Xero out of hiding

"Mom..." Chikvu mumbled "Shorty, you gotta get me back home. Now!"

Shorty paid attention to how beat up Chikvu looked "Right now? But you look so..."

"Shorty, this is our mother! Please!" Chikvu pleaded

That was more than enough for convince Shorty so she got on his back and flew off just as the others were making their way outside

"There's Shorty!" Leo said

"And she found Chikvu!" Rose added

"And he's..." Reine noticed Chikvu wasn't wearing a shirt causing her eyes to turn into hearts "...shirtless!"

"There's no time for that!" Rose growled

"Should we go after them?" G.R. asked

"Not yet. We have to destroy this place so nothing like this happens again" Zinnia ordered

"But the master..." Kit mumbled

"Chikvu's on his way there. Mom will be fine" Zinnia said

"Luckily Chikvu did some of the work for us" Leo said gesturing to the guild that Chikvu split in half

In the sky, the duo of Chikvu and Shorty was flying at high speed

"Faster, Shorty!" Chikvu yelled

"Right!" Shorty nodded

Shorty backflipped and took off causing a sonic boom

"Please be okay..." Chikvu mumbled

 _((Another day, another chapter. Next time, the Earth Dragon Slayer fights the master of Serpent Fang. Questions, comments, and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))_


	9. Your Own Worst Enemy

_((Quick Recap: Chikvu defeated Flect and learned that the guild master of Serpant Fang has turned himself into a false copy of Xero. He flew off with Shorty after assuming Leigh may be in trouble))_

Back in Seven, an entire town was wrecked. In the middle of the town was an enormous crater. Chikvu was at the bottom of the crater and was barely moving. He opened his eyes halfway and saw someone standing on the edge. This man looked identical to Chikvu except his fists were on fire. After trying to to get up, Chikvu fell back down and passed out

 _ **EARLIER**_

Shorty was flying through the air with Chikvu. She was pushing herself to make it back as fast as possible. Chikvu could hear Shorty panting

"Are you okay?" Chikvu asked the little cat

"Uhuh" Shorty nodded

Luckily for Shorty they were a lot closer than they thought. Unfortunately, Shorty had just used up all of her magic

"Oh boy..." Shorty gulped noticing the problem

Shorty's wings vanished and the duo fell out of the sky. Chikvu grabbed Shorty and tucked her in his chest as he faced away from the upcoming ground. Chikvu crashed into the ground like a meteor and took the impact

Shorty stood up and rubbed her head "Chik?"

"I'm okay" Chikvu smiled and pulling himself off the ground "I guess you're done for the day, huh?"

"I'm sorry" Shorty frowned

Chikvu rubbed Shorty on the head "Don't be. Thanks for getting me, partner. Actually, I think I know where we are. Come on"

Chikvu put Shorty on the top of his head and took off. The Dragon Slayer finally made it back home. He kicked in the front door and ran through the house

"Mom?! Mom!" Chikvu yelled and and got no response "Dammit!"

"Mrs. Mom!" Shorty cried looking in the master bedroom "I don't see her, Chik! Chikvu?"

Chikvu had disappeared himself. He was currently running through the streets. He had picked up and scent and was following it to the Jade Lion guild hall. He reached the building and ran inside. Leigh was in the middle of the floor

"Mom!" Chikvu gasped

Leigh wasn't moving. Chikvu ran over to his mother and tried to wake her up

"Chikvu...!" a voice called out

Chikvu looked over and saw Xero limbing over. He was panting and holding his side

"Thanked goodness you're alright... We were attacked" Xero said

Chikvu turned his arm into a blade and kept the man at a distance "Don't give me that shit"

"What? What's the matter with you?" Xero tried to reach for the young man but backed up when Chikvu slashed at him "Chikvu!"

"I know who you are. So help me, if I find out that you hurt my mother I will rip you apart with my bare hands" Chikvu glared

Xero sighed and stood up straight "I figured as much but hey... Can't blame me for trying"

"I can try" Chikvu grumbled and charged at the man

Xero caught Chikvu's blade and flipped him away. Chikvu caught himself and fired some shards. Xero stood there as the shards pelted him in the chest. He looked down and dusted himself off

"Who are you?" Chikvu growled

"I thought you said you knew who I was" Xero smirked

The two started walking around each other

"Go ahead, keep being a smartass. I'll just kick your ass even harder" Chikvu said

"I'll keep that in mind. But since you came all this way for me I might as well tell you" Xero shrugged "As you already may know, I'm the master of Serpant Fang"

"Are you really that Flect guy's father?" Chikvu asked

"Yes. You know my boy?" Xero wondered

"Yeah. I kick his ass" Chikvu grinned

"Really? You beat Flect? Impressive" Xero nodded

Chikvu was put off by that comment "What? Don't you care that your son was taken down?"

"It's his fault for being so weak. If he was stronger we wouldn't be in this situation, would we?" Xero shrugged

"And I thought you were a dick before..." Chikvu said "Whatever... It's getting a little weird talking to Xero's face like this. Do me a favor and show me what you really look like"

"I don't think so, Chikvu. But... I will show you something you might find interesting" Xero grinned

Both of Xero's arms erupted in dark flames

"That's..." Chikvu gasped

"Recognize this? It's Xero's Purgatory Fire magic. Not only can I transform into anyone I want, I can copy their magic as well. Since I'm pretty much anyone, I have many names but you can call me Shift" the man explained

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... There's you, Shift and your son, Flect? Do you two just hate yourselves or something?" Chikvu laughed

"I don't need to explain myself to you" Shift smirked

"So be it" Chikvu ran at his enemy "Mace of the Earth Dragon!"

Shift caught the attack "Purgatory Cannon"

The front of guild exploded and Chikvu came flying out. Chikvu flipped and took a deep breath

"Roar!" Chikvu used his breath attack

Shift jumped over the blast and formed a huge fireball "Dark Sun!"

As the ball came flying at Chikvu stood his ground

"Drill of the Earth Dragon!" Chikvu took the flames head on and managed to beat it

Chikvu looked around but couldn't see his opponent. The second Chikvu turned around Shift grabbed his neck

"Ack!" Chikvu coughed

Shift started to glow as his appearance changed from Xero to Chikvu

"What?!" Chikvu gasped

The two looked completely identical down to their clothes and the wound on Chikvu's stomach he received from his fight with Flect

"Did I not tell you? All it takes is one touch" Shift said in Chikvu's voice "Your face. Your magic. Your memories. Everything about your very being is mine"

Chikvu growled and jumped back "You can change into whoever you want, it won't save you!"

"Roar of the Earth Dragon!" both Chikvus used their breath attacks and canceled each other out

The battled continued as the two kept using the same moves and countering one another

"Mace!" "Drill!" "Shards!" "Spear!" "Buster!"

Despite doing the same thing, Shift seemed to doing the most damage. The last hit sent Chikvu flying into the clock tower. Shift fired multiple flaming arrows at the tower causing it to explode. Chikvu jumped out of the tower and formed large blades on his arms

"Breaker of the Earth Dragon!" Chikvu sped past Shift and cut Shift across the chest

The Dragon Slayer came back for another strike but was out to a stop when a sudden fire wall. When the fire faded away Shift was shown with the same blades on his arms but they were covered in fire. Many buildings were damaged due to the fight. While the battle was going on, Shorty quietly made her way to the guild

Shorty started shaking Leigh "Mrs. Mom! Mrs. Mom, wake up!"

Leigh didn't wake up

"Come on... Don't make me do it..." Shorty sighed letting her claws out "Please don't hate me for this"

Shorty began scratching Leigh's face all over. Leigh winced and was woken up

"Ah... Shorty? What just happened?" Leigh asked

"Hehehe..." Shorty chuckled nervously "I'll explain later. Right now Chik's in trouble"

"How's that?" Leigh wondered

"He's uhh... fighting himself" Shorty answered

"Hm?" Leigh was thrown off by that comment

"AHH!" Chikvu yelled in pain

"Chikvu!" Leigh gasped trying to get up "What's wrong with me?"

"I found a cup at the house. I smelled funny" Shorty explained

"It must've been drugged. But why would Xero..."

"That's not Xero! It's some shape-shifting guy!" Shorty said

Leigh got quiet

"Mrs. Mom?" Shorty asked

In the middle of the town Chikvu was running at Shift with curved swords for arms. Shift received a couple gashes but blew Chikvu back

"Fire Trap" Shift trapped Chikvu in a sphere of fire

"Hey!" Chikvu growled

Shift snapped his fingers "Detonation"

The sphere confining Chikvu exploded. When the smoke cleared, Shift walked up to the new crater that had formed. He looked down and saw Chikvu on his back at the bottom of the hole

"D-Damn..." Chikvu coughed up some blood "Can't move..."

 _ **CHIKVU VS. SHIFT! WINNER: SHIFT!**_

Shift held up his hand. The flames around Shift's fists formed a fireball and became concentrated to the point it was a glowing dark red ball

"At first I was going to keep you alive to see what you knew about... It doesn't matter, you're going to die anyway. Thanks for the fun, Chikvu. See you in Hell" Shift waved his arm back and was about to fire the ball down into hole but was stopped when someone grabbed his wrist "The hell?!"

Leigh was standing behind Shift, holding his hand to prevent him from hurting her son any further. Leigh had her eyes closed but that didn't stop Shift from being intimidated

"You..." Shift gasped

"You impersonate my husband, hurt my son, and send the rest of my children into a trap?" Leigh opened her glowing green eyes "Your actions will not go un-punished"

Shift tried to pull his hand away "Damn you!"

"I'm your opponent now" Leigh glared

 _((Not the longest chapter but the next one will be longer. Next time, a duel between masters. Questions, comments, and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))_


	10. Masters

_((Quick Recap: Chikvu made it back to his home but was defeated by Shift, the master of Serpent Fang))_

Chikvu lied at the bottom of the crater from his battle with Shift and was out cold. Leigh was holding Shift in place just by grabbing his wrist

"Let go of me, dammit!" Shift demanded

"No" Leigh deadpanned

Shift started talking in Chikvu's voice "Mom! Stop this!"

"Hm?" Leigh hummed

"I'm your son, aren't I? Don't you love me?" Shift continued

In one punch Shift went flying and crashed into the ground with great force. Leigh slowly walked up with power radiating form her body

"Damn..." Shift winced "You bitch! You'd hit your own son?!"

"You're not my son, you're a cheap imitation and I'd greatly appreciate it if you would stop wearing that face" Leigh glared

"You don't scare me" Shift smirked "And after I kill you I'm going for rest of you Falconers"

"As my kids would say, _Give it your best shot!_ " Leigh yelled

While Leigh and Shift started their battle, Shorty flew into the crater and tried to wake Chikvu

The Dragon Slayer was able to wake up but could barely move "Ah... Shorty... I can't-"

"Don't worry, Mrs. Mom is taking care of it" Shorty said

"Mom? She's fighting?" Chikvu mumbled "That can't be right..."

Shift mercilessly threw mulitiple fireballs but Leigh was completely unfazed by them. She stood there and thought about how she should handle her enemy

"I've stolen the power of countless mages. You won't be much of an obstacle" Shift grinned turning back into Xero

Leigh ignored him and held up her hand. The ground started to rumble and break apart

"What magic do you have?" Shift wondered

"Just your basic everyday Earth magic" Leigh smiled

Shift laughed "You think you can win with such basic magic?"

"That's the plan" Leigh replied

"Purgatory Rage!" Shift yelled sending a wide blast of fire "Screeching Wind!"

Shift unleashed and powerful wind attack that combined with the fire and made it incredibly stronger. A large stone wall rose from the ground and protected Leigh. Leigh lifted her hand and pointed upward causing multiple pillars to shoot up around Shift. The shapeshifter surrounded himself with lightning and flew through the sky. When Leigh was blasted with the electricity she just stood there and dusted off the traces of static that remained

"How did you..?" Shift growled

"A little trick I taught myself. If I'm standing on the ground, electric based attacks don't even faze me. Any electricity that hits me, gets sent into the ground" Leigh explained "Think of me as a human lightning rod"

"Lightning magic isn't all that I have... Crystal Blizzard!" Shft shouted

Countless shards of crystal flew at Leigh. She stood to the side, held up one hand and by moving at an impossible speed, she blocked every shard that would've hit her

"Having many abilities doesn't make you the strongest" Leigh deadpanned

"How are you so strong?" Shift asked

"Not having to use any magic in ten years helped" Leigh replied

"Ten years? You haven't use magic in a decade?!" Shift gasped

"My kids have always taken care of their problems on their on so I never had a reason to do so. It could've been longer but you forced my hand" Leigh said

Shift grinned "Yeah, after I took out your son"

"Let's be honest, the only reason you were able to do that is because he just got back from a fight and used majority of his power. You'll never be stronger than my children" Leigh smirked

Shift grew furious and sent three giant birds made of ice at his enemy. Leigh jumped back to evade but when she landed she almost fell due to the ground suddenly being coated with ice

"I'll hit with everything I got!" Shift yelled

The shapeshifter started firing attacks at random. Leigh jumped around as fast as she could but when he was in the air she was blasted with powerful electric pulse

"Ah!" Leigh winced and rolled along the ground

"Not ground no immunity. You shouldn't have told me that" Shift pointed out

"What can I say, I'm a horrible liar" Leigh smirked getting back on her feet

In the sky, Shorty was carrying Chikvu so they wasn't the way of their mother's battle

"Mrs. Mom's doing pretty good, huh?" Shorty smiled

"Yeah. You wouldn't think that she hasn't fought in all these years" Chikvu nodded

"Should we help?" Shorty asked

Chikvu looked down and saw that his mother and she could clearly hold her own "I think she'll be okay"

Back on the ground, Leigh was simply leaning out of the way of her opponent's attacks and was clearly thinking about something. There was a move that Leigh deemed as her own but she couldn't remember what it was. Shift came rushing in with his fist covered in fire but Leigh grabbed his wrist and nonchalanty threw him to the side

"Excuse me" Leigh said regaining her train of thought

"That's it!" Shift yelled and created the biggest fireball of his life "Supreme Purgatory Cannon!"

He fired the fireball at Leigh and it exploded on contact. The explosion took out a large chunk of the town. Shift started laughing thinking he was victorious

"That was close" Leigh's voice sighed

"What...?" Shift mumbled

When the smoke cleared, a massive hand made of stone was sticking out of the ground. Leigh walked out from behind the hand and smiled

"I remembered my specialty" Leigh giggled

"What is this?" Shift glared

"Just watch" Leigh smirked "Goliath"

The hand rose even more from just a hand to a whole arm. The arm pushed against the ground and a giant warrior made out of earth and lava stood over Leigh

"Whoa!" Chivu said surprised

"Cool!" Shorty cooed

"I thought you said you just had regular Earth magic..." Shift gasped

"I do. But that doesn't mean I'm a push-over" Leigh replied holding up a sideways thumbs up

The golem reached over it's shoulder and grabbed what looked like the hilt of a sword

"Is it gonna..." Shorty gulped

"We should go" Chikvu spoke up

"Yup" Shorty nodded and flew off with her partner

The Goliath pulled out a ginormous sword with glowing red cracks in it. Shift panicked and created a giant sphere with every element mixed together

"Shift, wasn't it?" Leigh asked

"Yeah" Shift glared

Leigh grinned and gave him a thumbs down "You fail"

The Goliath roared and swung it's sword downward. Shift went to protect himself with the sphere. The attacks collided and sent a powerful shockwave in every direction

"Wah!" Shorty yelped being pushed by the blast

There was a bright flash and the air itself quaked. When it was over the entire town was split in half. Even the guild hall was heavily damaged. Shift was no where to be found

 _ **LEIGH VS. SHIFT! WINNER: LEIGH!**_

"Oh dear, I guess I overdid it a little" Leigh sighed

"A little?! You split the town in half!" Shorty snapped landing next to Leigh

"Mom, that was awesome!" Chikvu smiled

"Thanks for softening him up for me" Leigh giggled

Chikvu looked at the wrecked town "Man we are gonna get it for this one..."

"He started it" Shorty pouted

"Chik! Shorty! Mom!" Zinnia called out running up with everyone

"What took you so long?" Chikvu asked

"Shut it!" Zinnia growled

"What the hell happened?" G.R. wondered looking at the town

"Chikvu and Mrs. Mom broke it" Shorty mumbled

"No one likes a snitch, Shorty" Leigh mumbled

"Well you did" Shorty replied folding her arms

"Chikvu!" Reine cried clinging to the Dragon Slayer "Thank goodness your okay! Oh, you too, Master"

"Looks like we missed a party" Leo commented

"Yeah, Mom summoned a giant statue thing" Chikvu smirked

"Seriously?" Zinnia asked

"Yeah!" Shorty smiled

"That's cool and all, but did you have to wreck everything?" Rose questioned

"It has been ten years, of course I'm a little rusty" Leigh frowned

"You... You..!"

A bloody and beaten Shift climbed out of the hole and limped ahead. He had unconsciously taken the form of Chikvu with Xero's hair

"You can't... beat me!" Shift growled as his voice kept switching back-and-forth

"Chik?" Zinnia gasped

Reine's eyes turned to hearts "Two Chikvus!"

"My worst nightmare..." G.R. mumbled to himself

Shift took a couple steps and collasped on his face. A couple hours later some soldiers from the Magic Council showed up to arrest Shift. They informed everyone that they already apprehended the rest of the dark guild. As the soldiers took their leave Leigh watched them with a sad face

"Mom, you alright?" Zinnia asked

"Yes. It's just... this whole experience reminded me of how much I miss your father" Leigh teared up "Maybe he's-"

"He's alive" Chikvu spoke up

Leigh wiped her tears away "Chikvu, it's okay. I've accepted that he might be-"

"I said he's alive!" Chikvu shouted

"Chik!" Zinnia glared at him for getting loud

"When Shift turned into me, I noticed he looked exactly like me. Every detail was exactly identical to me. Even the cut on my stomach" Chikvu explained

"What are you getting at?" Zinnia asked

"When he turned into Xero, he looked different than he did all those years ago. I think he came in contact with Xero recently. How else would he be able to know to take on those specific features?" Chikvu theorized

"If that's what happened, why wouldn't Mr. Dad come home?" Shorty asked

"I don't know. But he's not dead" Chikvu said

"How do you know?" Zinnia questioned

Chikvu put his hands in his pockets "'Cause I didn't see him. And until I do, he's alive"

Leigh smiled and kissed her son on the cheek "Thank you, Chikvu"

The mother walked off

"Guys, it's time for a change" Chikvu decided

"What do you mean?" Zinnia wondered

"We've been standing still for too long. That changes now" Chikvu answered

"Okay, how do we do that, smart guy?" Zinnia smirked

"I know! Let's go somewhere new!" Shorty smiled

"Sounds good. That Shift punk beat me because I wasn't strong enough. All that changes, now! And when I see Xero again, I'm kicking his ass" Chikvu grinned

Zinnia sighed and shrugged as Shorty laughed. They decided it was time to head back home

"Hey I just realized something. He never did see what that Shift guy really looked like" Zinnia remembered

"You say it like it was bad thing. If someone masters a magic that's all about changing how you look, he might be ugly" Shorty concluded

"Honestly, I don't care" Chivku deadpanned

As the three shared a laugh, they had no idea what was going on in a distant forest. A red-headed girl was sitting in a tree looking at a crystal ball. Various images of Chikvu could be seen on the orb

"Chikvu Falconer. He looks like fun" the girl grinned

 _((Questions, comments, and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))_


	11. Mitch Match

_((Quick Recap: Leigh defeated the master of Serpent Fang. Chikvu then vowed to become much stronger so he can protect his family))_

A couple weeks had passed after the Serpent Fang incident, and the Jade Lion guild were putting the finishing touches on the repairs of their guildhall. Chikvu walked out of the front door, wearing a white T-shirt and a black leather jacket with a green Jade Lion symbol on the back. He reached into the T-shirt and pulled out his necklace so it was visible

"There you are" Leo said

"Aren't you almost done? I'm ready to put this behind me" Chikvu sighed

"Don't get your scales in a twist, we're almost done" Leo smirked

Chikvu walked over and saw G.R. using a concentrated beam of energy to carve some metal into a specific shape

"Huh, no wonder it's taking so long. You've got Cosmos-for-Brains on the job" Chikvu smirked

"Back off, Dust Breath" G.R. growled

The two Dragon Slayers got in each other's face, forcing Leo to separate them

Zinnia walked out and blew the boys apart with a current of shadows "Can't you two idiots shut up for five minutes?"

"Watch it, Zinnia!" Chikvu and G.R. yelled

"Make me!" Zinnia countered

All three of the wizards got ready for a fight

"Easy, all of you!" Leigh demanded as she entered the area

The three backed away from each other. Shorty flew out of the guild and onto her partner's head

"Chik! I have a job that's paying a lot!" the cat smiled

"Cool. Get whatever you need, we'll head out in five" Chikvu responded

"Yeah" Shorty nodded started to fly only to be pulled back down because of Leigh grabbing her tail "Yow!"

"Sorry" Leigh apologized and took a look at the job request paper "But I could use your help here, Shorty"

"Huh?" Shorty questioned as she hung upsidedown

"Chikvu, how about you and Zinnia go?" Leigh smiled

"Why me?" Zinnia asked

"No reason" Leigh shrugged

Chikvu scratched his head in confusion "Well, if there's no reason then why doesn't Zinnia stay here and Shorty-"

Leigh stomped her foot and shook the entire town "I said, Shorty is needed here..."

"O-Okay..." Chikvu and Zinnia gulped

"G.R., you should join them" Leigh said

"What?!" G.R. gasped

"No way! I refuse to be stuck with him throughout this!" Chikvu growled

This time, without even moving Leigh shook the town as her eyes glowed. Chikvu was about the say something but the fear of his mother getting angry stopped him. The three got the information for their job and left as Shorty and Leigh saw them off

"Mrs. Mom, why'd you send them of all people?" Shorty wondered

"A job like this could really help them grow closer" Leigh answered

"Really?" Shorty asked

"I hope..." Leigh sighed

Chikvu's group headed to the train station and got on the train, much to Chikvu's dismay. The second the train started to move, Chikvu almost passed out

"You're pathetic" G.R. smirked

"Up your's..." Chikvu groaned

Zinnia rolled her eyes and ignored the Dragon Slayers. She read over the request sheet so she'd know what they were in for. The job was stopping a heard of monsters in a mountain

"Sounds easy enough" Zinnia smiled

"The quicker we get this done, the quicker we can get home" G.R. said

"I couldn't agree more" Zinnia nodded

"Agreed..!" Chikvu added

After about an hour, the train finally came to a stop and Chikvu rushed off of the deathtrap

"Ugh... I thought I was gonna die..." Chikvu sighed

"Wouldn't that be a treat?" G.R. mumbled

"Let's just get this over with" Zinnia scolded

Chikvu stood back up and took a couple steps forward. He suddenly got the feeling that he was being watched. There was a little girl with red hair standing in the door of the train, staring at Chikvu. The Dragon Slayer quickly turned around but saw no one there

"Hm?" Chikvu hummed

"Chikvu, come on!" Zinnia hollered

Chikvu put the feeling out of his mind. The group went to the town and got any information they could about where to find the monsters from the request. They were directed to the largest mountain that reached through the clouds

"Of course..." they all sighed

Chikvu had no problem scaling the mountain and laughed "Come on, slow pokes!"

Zinnia and G.R. growled "Shut it!"

Chikvu reached a high peak and decided to wait for the others "So, where are these things? I swear, if I got on that damn train for nothing, those people are gonna have another thing to worry about"

"I always meant to ask you about that. What's with that motion sickness anyway?" Zinnia asked "You were never like that when we were kids, you just sorta started getting really sick when you got on trains and boats and stuff. What gives?"

Chikvu shrugged "I don't know... Like you said, it just happened one day. But Shorty's by my side, most of the time, so it's cool"

"But why don't you get sick when she flies you?" G.R. asked

"How should I know? I stopped asking questions a long time ago" Chikvu replied

When the last two Slayers reached Chikvu, the ground started to rumble

"What's that?" G.R. asked

Multiple rhino-like beasts rounded the corner and stampeded at the group

"I love it when money just comes running at you" Zinnia smirked

Chikvu went ahead and took a deep breath "Earth Dragon... ROAR!"

Chikvu fired his breath attack but it was completely ineffective against the heard

"What?!" Chikvu gasped

G.R. laughed stepped forward "Let a real man give it a shot"

Chikvu brushed him off "By all means"

"Space Dragon... ROAR!" G.R. roared but his attack had the same effect as Chikvu's "The hell?"

"That's what I thought" Chikvu smirked

The group jumped out of the way of the stampede. The rumbling caused an avalanche. Giant boulders fell and rolled towards the village that hired them

"Dammit..." Zinnia groaned and looked at Chikvu

"What?" Chikvu shrugged

"Giant boulders... Earth... Kinda your go-to" Zinnia glared

Chikvu sighed and dove off of the mountain. He landed at the base of the mountain and face the falling boulders. The Dragon Slayer turned his arm into a spiked mace and smashed the ground with great force, creating a huge crater that the boulders fell in

"Show off" G.R. grumbled

"Well that was easy" Chikvu said as climbed back up to the others

Zinnia and G.R. gasped "He's fast!"

"Now I see why they needed help, this is a real problem" Chikvu concluded

"I expected you to... y'know" Zinnia smirked

Chikvu put his hands in his pockets and shrugged "What can I say, I wasn't hungry"

"What are we gonna do about those... things?" G.R. asked

"I just need another shot, I'll take care of it" Chikvu answered

"Chikvu, you saw what happened. Neither yours and G.R.'s magic has any effect on them. And I doubt mine will be any different" Zinnia explained "These creatures, they have a high resistance to magic"

"Probably why they're still here" G.R. assumed

"They've been taking everything that's been thrown at 'em" Chikvu added

"So what's the plan?" Zinnia asked

One last monster came rushing in

Chikvu stepped forward and cracked his knuckles "Well, if magic doesn't work, that only leaves one thing"

"And what's that?" G.R. wondered

When the creature got close, Chikvy punched the rhino, causing it to weep and go back the other way

"Oh punching, no one gets the job done like you" Chikvu grinned

"So these things can take a magic blast but not a fist?" G.R. sighed "Pathetic"

"At least we know how to piss 'em off, that's gotta count for something" Chikvu said

"Not really, unless you feel like boxing a heard of monsters" Zinnia commented

"What's your point?" the boys deapanned

"I'm not fist-fighting a damn rhino!" Zinnia yelled

"Fine. But luckily, I just came up with another plan" Chikvu smirked "First thing's first, I need them hyped"

The herd was still running along the side of the mountain. Out of nowhere, a huge amount of shadows shot up from the ground and stopped the stampede in it's tracks from fear. Zinnia walked out from the shadows and used them to create a swirling dome around the beasts. The herd got startled and burst right through the dome

"Your turn" Zinnia said as she turned into a shadow and vanished

G.R. dropped down from above and used his breath along the ground, carving a path on the side of the mountain that made the beasts change course. The herd ran downward at Chikvu who was waiting at the base of the structure. Chikvu was humming a song and staring at his necklace. He noticed the one leading the herd was bigger than the others. He took a breath and took off. Chikvu took the beast head-on and delivered a powerful punch to the leader. The rhino wailed in pain and tried stab Chikvu with it's horn but he caught it and lifted the creature in the air

"Ugly basturd!" Chikvu growled and used the leader as a weapon to beat a bunch more of the monsters

"Physically beating someone with with someone else. Gotta say, this is the only one of Chikvu's plans that actually amuses me" G.R. chuckling

Chikvu threw all of the monsters off the mountain and they ran away

"Who's next?" Chikvu growled

"Easy, killer" Zinnia smirked

"Big talk Chikvu, beating up a bunch of animals" G.R. grinned

"Say that again, you freak" Chikvu growled

"You think you can take me, asshole?" G.R. glared

"Please don't start..." Zinnia sighed

"Y'know, everytime I try to kick your ass, someone from the guild breaks us up" Chikvu stated

"But no one's here now" G.R. added

That instant the entire mountain shook as the two Dragon Slayers started fighting. Zinnia ducked to the side to evade being caught in the middle of the duel

"Earth Dragon Mace!" Chinvu yelled

"Space Dragon Gauntlet!" G.R. countered

The two attacks collided and they both kept up the assault

"Hey! That's enough, you two!" Zinnia called out

When Zinnia tried to break them up but Chikvu and G.R. knock her back

"Back off!" the boys yelled

Zinnia flew back into a rock and fell down. The Dragon Slayers were so focused on their fight, they didn't notice Zinnia slowly sitting up as her eyes glowed white

"Hey" Zinnia whispered

Chikvu and G.R. felt the energy coming off of her "Huh?"

A loud bang went off and Chikvu and G.R. came crashing into the town

"Ah! Dammit!" Chikvu winced as he pulled himself off the ground

"That hurt!" G.R. growled and saw Zinnia walked up to them

The boys took Zinnia's angry expression as a challenge. Without thinking, they all began attacking each other, demolishing buildings as they fought. Later when they returned home, they were deeply scolded by their guild master

"Unbelievable..." Leigh sighed

Chikvu, Zinnia and G.R. stood in Leigh's office, covered in bruises

"This was supposed to be a simple job to teach you about teamwork!" Leigh glared

"What, it worked" Chikvu shrugged

"For all of five minutes" G.R. mumbled before Leigh whacked him over the head "Ah!"

"I'm very disappointed in all of you" Leigh stated "An entire town wrecked. The magic council is trying to rip my head off!"

"Eh, those guys suck anyway" Chikvu said

"Well, to be fair... some of the blame is on you, Mom" Zinnia said "You were the one who made us go together"

"Yeah, this woulda gone way better if you just let me go with Shorty" Chikvu nodded

Leigh said nothing as the everything started to rumble

"B-But... we could've handled that differently. You're completely right..." Zinnia chuckled

Leigh sighed and grabbed her head "Just go... I'll deal with you later"

The three left Leigh's office

"Can't say I didn't see that coming" G.R. said

"Well we kinda deserved it" Zinnia frowned

"But in all seriousness, what does she expect? She knows we don't see eye-to-eye, why make us go together?" Chikvu wondered

"You heard her, teamwork" G.R. shrugged

"We gotta make this right. I don't like her being mad at us, or at the very least me" Zinnia said

The Dragon Slayers sighed and nodded. Hours later, Leigh finally exited her office after being scolded by the Council. She looked around but didn't see anyone. The entire place looked surprisingly clean, much cleaner than it normally looked at the end of the day. There was some noise coming from outside the building, peeking Leigh's attention. She walked through the front door and saw that all of the repairs of the guildhall were complete. Chikvu, Zinnia and G.R. were housted above the door, hanging something over it but Leigh couldn't see what it was because of a sheet they had over it

"What are you doing?" Leigh asked

"Mom!" Zinnia smiled and jumped down "Check it out, we cleaned the whole guild and finished the repairs"

"We did? Just you three?" Leigh wondered

"Yeah. We sent everyone home hours ago" G.R. explained

"We gotta take care of our home, right? That's one thing we can agree on" Chikvu smirked

"Mom, we're sorry. Really" Zinnia frowned

"I know" Leigh smiled "By the way, what's under that sheet?"

"A peace offering" Chikvu answered

"But I already forgave you" Leigh said

"Then call this a freebie" G.R. added

Chikvu and G.R. pulled the sheet down as they jumped down, revealing a large Jade Lion emblem made out of light green metal

"Oh my..." Leigh smiled

"You got good timing. We just got done welding it up there" G.R. said

"It's perfect" Leigh stated

"Yeah, all thanks to my leadership" Zinnia smirked

"What?!" Chikvu and G.R. growled

That instant sparked an argument between the three which lead to a fight. Leigh sighed and shrugged, not being surprised by the outcome. Not too long later, G.R. took his leave and the Falconers went home where Shorty was waiting. Instead of calling it a day, Chikvu decided he needed some fresh air so he just sat on the stairs of his porch and relaxed. Chikvu closed his eyes and leaned back

"Hello"

Chikvu opened his eyes and saw a girl with red hair standing in front of him "Uhh... hello"

"How is it?" she asked

"I'm sorry?" Chikvu asked, confused by the question

"Your guild. Is it good? Is it bad? Do you hate any of the people?" she followed up

Chikvu was still confused "What? Who are you, kid?"

The girl smiled "Aqua"

Chikvu nodded "Okay. I'm-"

"Chikvu Falconer" Aqua said

"Have we met?" Chikvu wondered

"Yes. And no" Aqua answered

"I'm lost, which is it?" Chikvu asked

"Both" Aqua stated

Chikvu sighed and stepped off the porch "Okay, well I'm starting to get a little freaked out"

Aqua tilted her head "Really?"

Chikvu held out his hand and the girl smiled and held it

"How about I take you home and we let your parents figure out what's wrong with you? Sound good?" Chikvu offered and nodded "Alright"

"My... home?" Aqua asked

"Yeah" Chikvu comfirmed

"No!" Aqua yelled, shaking herself loose and running away

"Hey! Wait!" Chikvu called out and chased after her "Aqua!"

Aqua rushed down the street and around the corner. Chikvu rounded the same corner not even a second later and lost sight of her

"The hell..." Chikvu mumbled

Chikvu was surprised to see Aqua disappear, considering the street was a dead end. Chikvu attempted to pick up her scent but couldn't seem to get anything

"No scent? How's that possible?" Chikvu asked himself

"Chik!" Shorty called out and flew to Chikvu's side "I saw you running, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure" Chikvu replied

Chikvu turned away and walked off with Shorty, unaware that Aqua had reappeared at the end of the road

"Oh well... Maybe next time" Aqua frowned and vanished in a flash of red mist

 _((Next time, Chikvu takes Rex on a job. Questions, comments and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))_


End file.
